1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant for manufacturing steel strip in which the steel strip cast in a mold is conducted into a horizontally arranged straightening conveyor and subsequently into a temperature equalizing furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known plant for manufacturing steel strip, a steel strip having a thickness of approximately 50 mm is cast in a vertically arranged mold and is deflected by means of a guide unit in an arc into a horizontal conveyor. The horizontal conveyor is arranged in a temperature equalizing furnace. As a result, it is possible to use the cast steel strip directly in a subsequently arranged hot rolling mill.
In this known plant for manufacturing steel strip, it is a problem that the steel strip emerges horizontally from the strip casting machine with lateral deviations, so that an alignment relative to the conveying direction of the subsequently arranged horizontal conveyor is not ensured. Thus, over the great length of the horizontal conveyor, it may occur that the strip moves off the rollers of the horizontal conveyor. Moreover, there are difficulties with respect to the initial pass in the subsequently arranged hot rolling mill.